


Perfectly Imperfect

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry, bubble baths, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: Eduardo and Laurel celebrate Valentine's day together.





	

Her phone pinged three minutes before she got off work, only reading ‘Come to my place’, she wasn’t expecting much from Eduardo for Valentine’s Day but she felt a little bit excited at the text.  
'Maybe he’s made dinner, or he’s bought flowers.’ She thought as she changed out of her work clothes and into her hoodie and leggings, she bid goodbye to Kim and Katya, still on the clock, and left through the back door to her scooter.  
As she drove down the road she hoped he’d like the present she got him, he’d complained about his watch going missing months ago and she knew he was too lazy to buy another one, so she’d saved up and bought him a classy black Armani watch.   
The house came into view and she stopped, shut off her bike and kicked out the kickstand, the street was nice and friendly but she still locked up her wheels as a precaution.  
As she walked along the stone pathway up to the front door she heard faint music, it was slow, calm and sweet piano music that lulled her, once she got to the door she pushed down the handle and stepped in, no need to knock when she knows the guys well enough.

“Eddie?” She calls, poking her head into the archway into the living room.  
“Upstairs!” He calls and she makes her way past the living room to the stairs, red petals trailed up every single step and she felt a warm feeling in her chest as she ascended.   
The landing was dark, and the only light was coming from the bathroom, where the petals led, she eagerly pulled off her hoodie and discarded it just outside the slightly ajar door.  
“You’ve made an effort.” She smiles as she enters the small bathroom to see her boyfriend in the tub already, resting against the back and grinning up at her. “Well, it’s Valentine’s day, I heard you liked all that sappy romantic shit.” He shrugged, trying to play it off as nothing special, but Laurel knew him well and also knew that he was a lazy man, so anything too exhausting was out of his comfort zone, he’d basically performed a Jesus like feat in her eyes. 

“I guess my present is complete crap compared to yours.” Laurel takes the velvet box from her handbag and hands it to him, his eyes are wide as he opens it and sees the watch, even gasping out a quiet 'Woah’ as he runs his fingers along the cool metal.  
“W-who’d you have to kill for this, huh?” He’s acting cocky again but she can tell it really touched him.   
“My wallet.” She giggles and hangs her handbag on the coat hook behind the door, she unbuckles her belt and slides it off slowly, looking back to wink at Eduardo as she does. “Heh, that’s it, nice and slow.” He grins cheekily and Laurel huffs.   
“I’m not your whore!” She laughs but continues to disrobe, first her leggings, then her socks and finally her t-shirt until she’s stood with her back to him in lacy, black underwear, she’s never seen him so flustered as he looks her up and down.   
“That’s different.” He says, reaching out a wet hand to touch her waist when she slaps it away teasingly.   
“You can look, but you can’t touch.” She winks and slips out of her underwear, Eduardo’s heart is beating faster than a hummingbird’s as she settles down into the tub and lays against his chest, the water burns her legs a little as she leans back but it’s not a big deal.   
“Hey.” She sniffs the air. “Is that lavender?” Eduardo nods and runs his hands over her hips.   
“Your favourite, right?” Laurel nods eagerly and splashes his face, his eyebrows twitch and he closes his left eye as the hot water hits him.

They lean back into the blissful warmth with soft sighs, Eduardo's hands reach up to tangle into Laurel's long, azure blue hair and she smiles.  
"Oh Eddie, I lo-" There's a gust of cold wind and suddenly the scented candles all extinguish and the room goes dark, neither of them can see and fumble to get out of their embrace and out of the tub, Laurel gets out fairly easy by grabbing onto the towel rack and Eduardo attempts to follow suit.  
Instead karma decides he's not redeemed himself yet and he slips, tumbling out of the bath into a wet heap on the floor and grabs at his ankle, there's a red mark where he banged it and he suspects it's more than just a regular bump judging by the searing pain he feels, Laurel immediately jumps into action and slips her arms under his legs, being sure to be mindful about his ankle, and helps him to his room, placing him ever so gently onto the bed.  
He takes a moment to hiss and gently pull his hands away from the already flourishing bruise before looking up at his girlfriend sadly.  
"I'm sorry I fucked everything up." He sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest to rest his chin on them, Laurel sits beside him and puts one hand on his back.  
"Eddie, you didn't ruin anything, you are a wonderful boyfriend." She smiles and presses her lips to his forehead.  
"But I-"  
"Gave me a wonderful Valentine's day. Now get dressed and I'll take you to the hospital." She kisses his lips, leaving a faint pink mark.  
She turns to retrieve his clothes and he watches her go, and as beautiful as her body is, her heart is more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I think you can all tell this was meant to be a Valentine's day fic that was dropped, I'm ashamed that I didn't get to post this on V day but... It's done so I guess that counts.  
> I'm in almost unbearable pain so the next chapter of NTMY probably won't come by the end of the month like I promised. I'm really sorry.


End file.
